The present application is a continuation of international patent application no. PCT/EP02/08965, filed Aug. 09, 2002, designating the United States of America, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Priority is claimed based on German patent application 101 39 888.3, filed Aug. 20, 2001.
The present invention relates to a method for automatically logging in a subscriber station situated in an external information system, such as a motor vehicle.
Although, in principle, the invention is applicable to any subscriber stations, it is explained herein with respect to a log-in of a subscriber station situated in a motor vehicle, via a radio communications network in an external server of the automobile manufacturer, also called a “portal”.
A log-in (sometimes also called log-on) is the process of starting a session of a subscriber in an information system or data processing system, including the input of a subscriber identification and a password, as well as of the checking of an access authorization by the system (referred to as authentication).
In a motor vehicle, it may be very inconvenient for a user to have to input his or her password each time, when starting a browser situated with the subscriber station contained in the motor vehicle.
For subscriber identification, it is customary to present to the user a menu of valid subscriber identifications on a video screen, so that he or she can input the desired subscriber identification by pressing a button, without having to input the different characters that comprise the subscriber identification. This technique is particularly useful in a motor vehicle because input devices of the subscriber stations typically are not equipped with a keyboard, but only a joystick or a rocker, with relatively few direct functions.
As a rule, security is impaired by an automatic log-in. However, in a motor vehicle, this concern is not as critical as in a publicly accessible system because, in order to enter the motor vehicle the user must first pass through a security system which is normally equipped with a key code. To this extent, access to the motor vehicle is limited, and the security requirements regarding access to the vehicle are greater than those applicable to access to the browser, because the vehicle itself has a very high value. Thus, in principle, an automatic log-in can be tolerated for a subscriber station situated in a motor vehicle.
One object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method for automatic log-in of a vehicle borne subscriber station into an external information system, which method is easily implemented, and at the same time offers at least a certain minimum degree of security.
This and objects and advantages are achieved by the log-in method according to the invention, in which, after a corresponding activation of the system, an automatic log-in of the subscriber station in the external information system can be carried out by transmitting only the subscriber identification and a closed code, but without a password.
According to a preferred further embodiment of the invention, to activate an automatic log-in, a non-automatic log-in of the subscriber station into the external information system is performed while the subscriber identification, the pertaining pass words and the station identification are transmitted to the external information system. The access request is transmitted in the logged-in condition.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the subscriber station is situated in a motor vehicle and communicates with the external information system by way of a radio communications network.
According to another embodiment, the station identification contains a vehicle-specific parameter, particularly a vehicle identification number.
According to another embodiment, only a single code is established for each station identification.
According to still another embodiment, during the activating of the automatic log-in in the external information system, a subscriber list is entered, containing the corresponding subscriber identification with the station identification and the pertaining code for the automatic log-in.
According to a further embodiment, the external information system has a list with admissible subscriber identifications for a respective station identification.
According to a further embodiment, in the case of a log-in request of the subscriber station, the external information system transmits the list with the admissible subscriber identifications, the list being visually indicated at the subscriber station.
According to another embodiment, a cancel request for the subscriber identification is provided which deactivates the automatic log-in for the respectively used subscriber station.
According to yet another embodiment, a cancel request for the subscriber identification is provided which deactivates the automatic log-in for each subscriber station.
According to still another embodiment, the secret code has a succession of a plurality of characters which are defined in a predetermined value range.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the secret code is generated by a random process in the external information system.
In yet a further embodiment, in the event of an attempt of an automatic log-in with the transmission of the subscriber identification without the password, the station identification and the hidden transmission of a false code to the external information system, the automatic log-in is deactivated for each subscriber station.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.